Le mystérieux dragonnier
by The Mel Runner
Summary: Un mystérieux dragonnier se prend pour un justicier et détruit tout sur son passage. Comment nos dragonniers réagiront-ils face à ces découvertes ?
1. L'ennemi

**Bien le bonsoir ! Voici donc ma première histoire, sur le thème de** ** _How To Train Your Dragon._**

 **Je vous laisse d'ores et déjà découvrir le premier chapitre !**

 **Je ne sais pas si des gens la liront, mais je la poste tout de même !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1

L'ennemi

Le sang gicla une nouvelle fois, faisant se lever un autre concert de hurlements. Les spectateurs, entassés tels des ballots de paille autour des grands barreaux de l'arène, tapaient de toutes leurs forces pour que les dragons soient désorientés.

L'Aile de la Mort se ramassa sur lui-même et cracha un jet d'acide qui vint s'étaler juste à côté du Triple-Attaque. Celui-ci, surprit, déploya ses trois dards et hurla en direction de son ennemi. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze minutes que les deux dragons se battaient, et aucun d'entre-eux ne voulait céder.

"Puisque nos deux participants ont décidé de ne pas flancher ce soir, c'est à notre cher public de décider !" lança un homme avec un grosse voix rocailleuse, se hissant sur le dôme de fer. "Pour qui voterez-vous ? Notre Aile de la Mort invisible ?"

La foule se mit à hurler et à scander le nom du dragon.

"Ou alors notre furtif et rapide Triple-Attaque ?" reprit l'homme en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux dragons.

Les vikings présents crièrent plus fort le nom de ce dragon-là. L'homme hocha la tête sans émotions : pour lui, c'était du pareil au même. Vu le nombre de gens qui étaient venus aujourd'hui, il aurait bien assez de quoi se payer un nouveau combattant.

"Ainsi donc, le dragon qui sera sauvé ce soir est..." hurla l'organisateur de combat de dragons en maintenant le suspens.

L'arène se tut. Plus personne ne parlait. Les deux dragons se regardaient avec des yeux emplis d'appréhension. La rage du combat passée, ils savaient que seul l'un d'entre-eux sortirait en vie de l'arène.

"Le public a fait son choix ! Et c'est le dragon suivant qui sortira vainqueur de ce combat..."

Une énorme cage s'affaissa sur le Triple-Attaque, qui lança un regard suppliant à l'Aile de la Mort.

"Le Triple-Attaque s'en sort indemne ou presque ! Quant à l'Aile de la Mort..."

Le dragon se recroquevilla dans un coin de l'arène, et se rendit aussitôt invisible. Mais l'organisateur avait déjà tout prévu. Une pluie de gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux s'abattit au hasard, le touchant enfin et le recouvrant de la tête aux pattes. Il hurla une dernière fois en direction du Triple-Attaque, comme un adieu désespéré.

"Allez-y, mettez-le feu à l'arène !"

Des vikings armés d'arcs et de flèches à la pointe enflammée s'avancèrent et ouvrirent le feu sur le dragon. Il poussa des hurlements sauvages, et les flèches se fichèrent dans ses flancs, traversèrent ses ailes. Il prit feu. Une odeur atroce de brûlé s'éleva et le dragon tomba au sol, abandonnant ses dernières lueurs de vie. Il fixa des yeux implorants sur le viking organisateur, et brûla au sol, lentement.

Horrifié, le Triple-Attaque se débattit dans sa cage tendit que les gardes le ramenait dans sa cellule. Il aperçut un éclair blanc dans le ciel, et grogna en direction de cette chose. Cette chose qui le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants. Deux paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

"Un très bon combat, ce soir !" fit Ryker en s'approchant de l'organisateur de combats. "Seulement, j'ai trouvé la mise à mort un peu trop douce, si on la compare à celles de d'habitude."

"Monsieur Ryker, c'était une mise en bouche pour nos spectateurs" se justifia maladroitement l'organisateur. "Celle de demain sera spéciale, je vous le garantie !"

"Il y a intérêt, mon frère Viggo sera là, et il veut du grand spectacle ! Alors je compte sur toi pour lui en donner, si tu ne veux pas que ce soit ta mise à mort que les gens regarderont, Stikes."

Stikes avala sa salive difficilement tandis que Ryker se frayait un chemin entre les passant en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"J'ai plutôt intérêt à trouver une mise à mort digne de ce nom. Et un dragon tout aussi spectaculaire..."

 **Fin du chapitre 1 mes petits Gronks boudinés ! Je vous en poste un dès que possible.**

 _Mel_


	2. Beurk, nous avons un problème

**Bien le bonjour ! Il pleut. J'aime bien la pluie.**

 **Je poste ici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, posant ainsi ce que j'appellerais :**

 **LA PREMIÈRE PIERRE À MON ÉDIFICE DE CHEF D'ŒUVRE LITTÉRAIRE PHASE OÙ J'ATTIRE VOTRE ATTENTION SUR MON INTELLIGENCE HORS-NORME**

 **ou alors plus simplement le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture mes petits Gronks boudinés !**

*

Chapitre 2

Beurk, nous avons un problème

"Harold, fais attention !"

Le jeune homme sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque d'Astrid, qui tenait sa hache dépliable à bout de bras.

"Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais merci Dagur !" répondit le fils du chef de Beurk.

La blonde réitéra son attaque, prenant soin de ne pas blesser Harold pour autant. Krokmou les observait, un poisson fraîchement péché en travers de la gueule. Tempête, elle, dormait paisiblement, ignorant les cris de rage et les lamentations d'Harold.

"Mais pourquoi tu me tapes ? Astrid tu me fais mal là stop !"

"Pire phrase du monde mon frère" se moqua Dagur en explosant de rire.

"Tu as accepter de m'aider à m'entraîner Harold, alors arrête de te plaindre !" se défendit Astrid en lançant sa hache pour empêcher Harold de filer. "Alors maintenant tu restes ici !"

Harold se réinstalla face à la jeune femme, à contrecœur.

"Tu vas me casser en mille morceaux si tu continue !" se plaignit encore Harold.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Stoik atterrit près de leur 'champ de bataille' improvisé. Crânecrusher déposa son immense carcasse sur le sol d'herbe, et le chef descendit de son dos.

"Papa ! Tu tombes bien ! Astrid était sur le point de..."

"Pas le temps Harold. Nous devons discuter. Beurk et le reste de l'archipel sont en danger si nous ne faisons rien."

Gueulfor choisit ce moment-là pour atterrir avec son dragon Grump dans un fracas d'écailles et de grognements.

"Tu es aussi gracieux qu'une charrue sans roues !" rouspéta le vieux viking manchot.

"Il y a un problème Papa ?" s'enquit Harold en tournant sa jambe de métal afin qu'elle se remette en place. Astrid la lui avait encore déboîtée.

"Un dragonnier a envahi l'archipel depuis plus d'une semaine. Il massacre et pille les bateaux des marchands, ainsi que ceux de nos pêcheurs ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux, mais Johann a put le voir et il ne possède pas un braguettaure."

"Et il a quoi comme dragon alors ?" demanda Astrid en entrant dans la conversation.

"Johann dit que c'est un dragon d'un blanc immaculé, et qu'il n'en a jamais vu de semblable" répondit Gueulfor en tentant de descendre de son dragon.

"Varek, on a quoi comme dragon blanc à notre actif ?" se renseigna Harold.

"Ben on a le Pikpokétos et le Rage des Neiges... Mais cela me semble un peu loin pour trouver un dragon censé vivre sur un glacier, alors je pencherais plus pour le premier" fit Varek pensivement.

"Ok, tu as d'autres renseignements, Papa ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Harold.

"Oui, les marchands et nos pêcheurs disent que c'est un dragonnier fantôme. On l'aperçoit, il détruit tout, pille, et la seconde d'après il n'est plus là..."

Kognedur et Kranedur retinrent leur souffle.

"C'est le fantôme de tante Sigield !"

Ils commencèrent à paniquer, quand Gueulfor intervint.

"Sigield n'est pas morte, elle vit sur l'île voisine bande de crevettes sans cervelle !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bon ben c'est pas elle, mystère résolu !" conclut Kranedur fièrement.

"Papa, tu dois nous amener tous les pêcheurs et les marchands qui ont été attaqués par ce dragonnier fantôme dans la Grande Salle. Il faut qu'on les interroge et qu'on mette en place une carte afin de le retrouver avant qu'il ne cause encore plus de dégâts."

"Bien, on va aller vous les chercher. On se retrouve dans une heure à la Grande Salle, fils !"

Le chef de Beurk et son bras droit décolèrent à nouveau et s'éloignèrent avec leurs dragons.

"Astrid, envoie un terreur terrible à Ingrid. On aura besoin d'elle pour fouiller les îles voisines, elle les connaît mieux que nous. Varek, tu vas nous tracer une carte de tout l'archipel et des îles connues. Tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça..."

Le fils du chef lui tendit l'œil de Dragon, et Varek sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Les jumeaux, vous devez aller chercher les meilleures armes que vous pourrez trouver" continua Harold.

Kognedur et Kranedur partirent en trombe aussitôt.

"C'est pour les éloigner un moment, je doute que nous ayons besoin des armes... Quant à Rustik..."

Le Jorggenson trépigna d'impatience.

"Tu vas aider Dagur à inventer un piège nous permettant d'attraper ce dragonnier fantôme."

Dagur sauta de joie, heureux de se voir confier des responsabilités. Mais Rustik, lui, fit la moue.

"Très bien, si tu préfères Rustik, tu peux aller placer les lanternes avec Gustave pour la fête d'Halloween. A toi de voir" lança malicieusement Harold en croisant les bras.

"Bon bon, je préfères le piège..." rumina le Jorggenson en s'éloignant vers Krochefer.

Dagur et Ombre-Tueur s'envolèrent à leur suite, et Harold se retrouva seul avec Krokmou.

"Et nous mon grand, on va aller jusqu'en haut de chez Gothik pour tester mon nouveau télescope et voir si on aperçoit quelque chose au loin !"

Le furie nocturne trépigna d'impatience, et s'envola dès que Harold grimpa sur son dos.

 **Voilà ! La PPMEDCOLPJVASMIHN comme je l'ai dit avant ce chapitre. Je vous laisse donc, et vais écrire le suivant !**

 **Bonne journée pluvieuse à tous et à toutes**

 _Mel_


	3. Attaque

**Bonjour ! Il a neigé pendant la nuit, et les dieux seuls savent à quel point je hais la neige !**

 **Enfin bref. Voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Attaque

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il regardait autour de lui les dragons qui hurlaient et frétillaient. Des grognements et des hurlements provenaient de toutes parts. On aurait dit un débat à une assemblée.

La grotte était large, sombre, éclairée seulement par quelques torches accrochées aux murs. De longs troncs d'arbres penchés en travers de grandes fissures formaient des perchoirs où s'entassaient des dragons de toutes les espèces. Sur les plateformes de pierre, des nids étaient disposés, et remplis de jeunes dragons. Une vague d'excitation ne cessait de parcourir les dragons. Ils savaient ce qui se tramait. Le dragonnier allait maintenant en choisir un d'entre-eux pour partir piller un bateau.

Le dragonnier frémit, et tous les reptiles se turent aussitôt. Le dragonnier les dévisageait de son regard noisette derrière son masque. Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond pour faire face à chaque dragon. Lentement, il leva trois doigts.

Trois d'entre-eux s'avancèrent : un ébouillantueur, un grogne-boiteur et un chant funeste. Ils avaient l'air surpris.

Le dragonnier se tourna vers tous les autres dragons, et vers un dragon d'un blanc immaculé. Un grognement monta de sa gorge, et tous les reptiles s'effacèrent de son chemin, obéissant à l'ordre qu'il venait de lancer et qui leur ordonnait de se cacher. Le reptile blanc s'envola vers la sortie, disparaissant en un instant.

L'Alpha grimpa sur le dos du chant funeste, et les trois dragons s'envolèrent vers la sortie de la grotte. Le jour commençait à décliner, et le dragonnier savait que les pêcheurs étaient entrain de rentrer vers les îles.

Installé sur le dos du premier reptile, il déplia de grandes toiles blanches sur les côtés du dragon, et les attacha sur lui de façon à ce qu'elles forment deux ailes longues et souples. Il siffla, et les trois dragons se regroupèrent. Le grogne-boiteur partit vers la gauche, et l'ébouillantueur rejoignit la mer.

La forme blanche qui avait filé de la grotte rejoignit le chant funeste et son cavalier, alors même qu'un bateau apparaissait à l'horizon. Le dragonnier se mit debout sur le dos du chant funeste et il sauta dans le vide. Le dragon blanc le rattrapa aussitôt, et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le bateau. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du dragonnier, tandis qu'il fondait sur sa proie.

* * *

 **C'est un chapitre très court je le sais, mais le quatrième arrive bientôt.**

 **Bonne journée à tous et à toutes**

 _Mel_


	4. Réunion

**Hello**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre, deuxième de la journée ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Réunion

Harold se leva et s'installa debout, près de son père, en bout de table. Krokmou s'était assit derrière lui, et les autres dragonniers étaient assis en ligne sur la droite de la table, tandis que les pêcheurs, marchands et chefs vikings étaient installés face à eux.

"Bien ! Nous avons ramenés tous les pêcheurs et marchands de notre île, sauf Mulch et Baquet, qui sont encore à la pêche. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, d'ailleurs. La séance peut commencer !" clama Stoik.

"Déjà, on a des questions. Varek nous a tracé une carte, et nous aimerions connaître les différents endroits où vous avez étaient attaqués. Comment vous avez été attaqués et combien de personnes étaient présentes seraient aussi des informations très utiles" lança Harold.

Un long silence suivit ses questionnements. Personne ne parla, et seul le grognement exaspéré de Krokmou brisa le calme.

"Bien, je vais parler au nom de tout le monde."

Johann le négociant, ami de Stoik, se leva et appuya ses deux mains sur la table.

"Il y a longtemps, quand je n'étais qu'un tout jeune garçon..." commença-t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

"La version courte Johann, s'il te plait" coupa Rustik en grognant.

"L'autre jour, sur mon bateau. Un éclair ambré m'a aveuglé, et a détruit un carton de tissus que je m'étais procuré la semaine précédente, sur une île lointaine connue pour ses..."

"Johann, clair et court on a dit" interrompit Stoik.

"Cet éclair ambré venait d'un dragon. Je n'en avait jamais vu de tel auparavant. La substance qu'il avait craché forma une masse aussi dure que de la pierre autour de ma voile."

"C'est un chant funeste" diagnostiqua Varek. "Mais on est très loin de leur île !"

"Puis les coups se sont enchaînés, à droite, à gauche !" continua Johann. "Et mes marchandises disparaissaient à vue d'œil. Puis ce dragon blanc a surgit, avec un cavalier masqué. Ils étaient si rapide que je n'ait pas put distinguer le dragon, ni une quelconque marque qui permette de le reconnaître. Puis, alors que les explosions cessaient, un éclair violet a brisé le ciel, et tous les dragons ont disparus, et avec eux mes marchandises."

Les dragonniers regardaient Johann avec de grands yeux.

"Waouh, il a pas raconté une seule anecdote j'y crois pas" fit Kranedur, béat.

"Et vous autre ?" s'enquit Stoik de sa grosse voix.

"J'ai remarqué autre chose" fit un pêcheur du nom de Finn. "Le dragon blanc, non seulement on ne peut pas le distinguer, mais en plus il n'attaque pas. Il tire seulement un projectile, juste avant que tout le monde disparaisse."

Tous les marchands et pêcheurs vikings approuvèrent. Toutes les attaques s'étaient déroulées de la même façon.

"Ce dragonnier est organisé, et il n'est pas seul" constata pensivement Varek. "Et à part Krokmou, je ne vois pas quel dragon pourrait tirer un projectile pareil. Vous pouvez nous indiquer où se trouve les endroits où vous avez subit ces attaques ?"

Une demi-heure plus tard, des points tracés avec des crayons de charbon dessinaient le parcours du dragonnier. Il ne semblait pas avoir de réelle logique.

"Je ne sais pas quoi penser" lança Stoik. "Un dragonnier masqué qui pille les bateaux avec des dragons et disparaît, cela me semble un peu étrange. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Mastok ?"

Le père de Rustik croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant pour trouver ses mots.

"J'en dis que si quelqu'un attaque nos bateaux c'est qu'il n'est pas bien intentionné. D'après ce que nous avons dit, cela ne peut pas être Viggo ou Ryker. Ingrid ne ferait pas cela, à moins d'avoir des motifs pour nous en vouloir, or ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas qui peut être responsable."

"Dagur, qu'en penses-tu ?"

Surpris d'être ainsi interrogé, le Parenvrille se redressa en ouvrant grand les yeux. Harold l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

"Je ne penses pas que la personne qui vous... enfin qui nous attaque soit de cet archipel. Ou alors elle s'était très bien cachée ces dernières années. Non, je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être. Mais Ingrid pourrait venir nous aider, je sais que Astrid lui a envoyé un message."

La blonde remercia Dagur d'un coup de tête pour avoir souligner sa participation.

"Bien" approuva Stoik avec un sourire. "Dans ce cas, nous devrions..."

Le fracas de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui coupa la parole, et un viking trempé jusqu'aux os entra en trombe.

"Mulch et Baquet subissent une attaque ! Tous les poissons qu'ils avaient péchés ont été volés ! Un Terreur Terrible messager vient d'arriver !"

"Ack ! Retournes au port ! Vous allez vous préparer pour les aider à sauver ce qui reste du navire" ordonna Stoik d'une voix forte, faisant trembler les murs.

Le viking repartit aussitôt en sens inverse. Au dehors, la pluie battait la terre et des éclairs zébraient le ciel noir.

"Harold, les dragonniers, Gueulfor et moi allons immédiatement nous rendre sur le site de pêche de Mulch et Baquet. Si nous nous dépéchons, il y a peut-être un espoir pour que nous attrapions ce voleur ! Je sais que le temps n'est pas très accueillant, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir. En avant !"

Ils s'élancèrent au dehors, laissant les autres dans la Grande Salle dans l'attente de réponses à leurs questions.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les reviews... Le cinquième chapitre arrive déjà**

 **Bien bonne journée à vous,**

 _Mel_


	5. Capture

**Bonjour, bonsoir population de ! J'espère que vous allez bien**

 **Moi ça va, la neige a fondu pendant la nuit alors je suis heureuse, mais on s'en fou !**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Capture

"Harold, fais attention ! Krokmou et toi vous portez plus de métal que nous !" hurla Astrid entre deux coups de tonnerre.

Le bateau de Mulch et Baquet était en proie aux flammes, et la pluie, quoi que battante, peinait à les éteindre.

"Je ne vois rien !" hurla Rustik en fronçant le nez.

"Moi non plus ! Il a déjà dut partir !" renchérit Varek. "On devrait rentrer maintenant ! C'est très dangereux d'être ici !"

Mais un éclair blanc leur coupa le sifflet. Harold et Krokmou jetèrent des regards en tout sens, et ils réapperçurent un mouvement blanc. Le dragonnier.

"Krokmou, fonce !"

Le furie nocturne s'élança en poussa un hurlement sauvage. Le dragon blanc zigzaguait devant lui, trop vite pour que les dragonniers en distinguent la forme.

"Tir plasma Krokmou !"

Le furie cracha une boule violette qui explosa devant le dragon ennemi. Celui-ci disparut aussitôt, comme par magie.

"Il est où ?" hurla Harold en faisant ralentir Krokmou au milieu de la tempête. "On l'a perdu !"

"Harold !"

Dagur et Rustik volaient vers lui, un grand filet tendu entre-eux. Un chant funeste se débattait à l'intérieur.

"Il volait pas loin du bateau, il avait des filets pleins de poissons dans les pattes. C'était pas facile de l'attraper" expliqua Dagur.

"Bien, on retourne sur Beurk" décida Stoik. "Nous serons au moins au sec pour réfléchir. Astrid et Varek vont remorquer les restes du bateau de Mulch et Baquet. Quant à ce dragonnier, si il veut son dragon il sera obligé de venir sur Beurk."

Harold grimaça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de garder un dragon en captivité, sauvage ou non. Cela avait déjà donné des résultats avec le vélocidard et le terreur nocturne, Smitvarg. Mais il n'avait rien à dire, son père avait déjà pris le chemin du retour, accompagné de Gueulfor et des autres dragonniers.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'aurez vu, c'est un chapitre très court, et le prochain le sera aussi, mais le septième risque d'être bien plus long !**

 **Vous pouvez me laisser tous vos avis dans les reviews, vos questions etc...**

 **Alors, qui pourrez bien être cette mystérieuse personne ?**

 **J'en profite pour vous dire que j'écris également un crossover, appelé "Crossed Worlds". Je vous invite à y jeter un œil !**

 **Tchouss tchouss**

 _Mel_


	6. Envolé

**Voici donc le sixième chapitre, qui, comme je le disais précédemment, est très court. Il s'agit seulement d'une transition, en somme.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même,**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Envolé

Revenus de leur pillage, les dragons déposèrent leur butin sur une plateforme remplie de trésors en tout genre. Le grogne-boiteur et l'ébouillantueur se retirèrent dans les recoins de la grotte dès que l'Alpha entra avec le dragon blanc. Il sauta du dos du reptile et grogna de rage. Le chant funeste était prisonnier.

Attrapant un filet remplit de poissons, il fila vers les nids et s'en approcha à tour de rôle, nourrissant les plus jeunes avant de laisser les adultes se restaurer.

Un grognement lui fit lever la tête. Deux dragons vipères recouverts de cicatrices atterrirent, et un triple-attaque fut déposé au sol, inerte. De nombreuses cicatrices recouvraient son corps, notamment les ailes et la tête.

Le dragonnier esquissa un mouvement, et les deux vipères transportèrent le triple-attaque blessé jusque dans une grotte annexe.

Puis, énervé, l'Alpha se retourna vers tout les dragons. Il les dévisagea, et un sourire doux étira ses lèvres. Il indiqua le chiffre sept avec ses doigts. Deux cauchemars monstrueux, trois dragons vipères et un gronk s'avancèrent vers lui. Le dernier était son dragon blanc. Le dragonnier fila dans un tunnel voisin, et il récupéra sur un mur un long bâton couvert de peinture verte et jaune.

Arrivant à l'entrée de la grotte, il siffla. Un tronçonnator vint se poster à l'entrée, et le dragonnier lui caressa la tête. Puis il s'accrocha avec son bâton à l'un des piquants d'un vipère vert, et les sept dragons s'envolèrent sous la pluie, Alpha en tête.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

 **Le septième est presque terminé, il sera certainement posté aujourd'hui ou demain !**

 **Bonne journée/soirée/matinée**

 _Mel_


	7. Le mystérieux dragonnier

**Hello à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre sept, avec un tout petit peu de retard !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand Stoik rentra enfin. Harold et Krokmou étaient déjà là, installés à la table.

"Je suis roué !" se plaignit le chef. "Et j'ai faim."

Il s'installa et se servit de la soupe de poisson. Demain, le repas serait bien meilleur, car tous les vikings dîneraient dans la Grande Salle pour fêter Halloween. Mais pour le moment, le chef devrait se contenter de soupe.

"Vous avez eu du nouveau ? Mulch et Baquet ont vu quelque chose ?" demanda Harold en débarrassant son bol.

"Non, rien. C'est comme l'avait dit Johann. Pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, et plus rien."

Le fils du chef jeta un œil à Krokmou, qui mangeait tranquillement ses poissons.

"J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce dragonnier. Pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu avant ? Et d'où il vient surtout..."

Le brun commença à partir, puis se retourna vers son père. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Rien ne servait de discuter, surtout quand son père mangeait.

"Je vais faire un tour de..."

Harold fut interrompu par un gigantesque bruit d'explosion. Il se retourna vers la porte et sortit en trombe, bientôt rattrapé par Krokmou. Le spectacle au-dehors les dérouta légèrement. Deux cauchemars monstrueux se battaient entre-eux sur la place du village, et un dragon vipère sautait de maison en maison pour les observer. Mais Harold n'avait jamais vu ces dragons là sur Beurk avant : ils étaient couverts de cicatrices, et il ne semblaient vraiment pas commodes.

"Fils, arrête ces dragons" lança Stoik en sortant de la hutte.

Harold hocha la tête et enfourcha Krokmou, se contentant de survoler les reptiles en colère pour trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Mais un éclair blanc lui fit tourner la tête. Un dragon s'apprêtait à atterrir près de l'arène.

"Papa ! Le dragonnier !" hurla le brun en délaissant les trois dragons inconnus. "Il est venu !"

Krokmou s'élança de toute la vitesse de ses ailes vers l'arène, et il se posa sur le dôme de chaînes. À l'entrée, le chant funeste venait juste d'être libéré, et le dragonnier se tenait près de lui. Mais aucune trace du dragon blanc. Tout cela commençait véritablement à devenir étrange...

"Krokmou, tir plasma" fit Harold.

Le furie nocturne ouvrit la gueule en prenant le temps de viser, mais le dragonnier donna un coup de son bâton par terre, ce qui émit une drôle de vibration. Krokmou ferma la gueule, comme si il avait avalé de travers, et de la fumée s'échappa de ses narines. Harold fronça les sourcils.

Le dragonnier grimpa aussitôt sur le dos du chant funeste, et ils s'envolèrent sur une dizaine de mètres. Mais Astrid, Kognedur, Kranedur et leurs dragons eurent tôt fait de leur barrer la route. Le dragonnier se recroquevilla sur le chant funeste.

"Laissez-partir le dragon, il nous faut juste le cavalier !" ordonna Stoik qui arrivait à son tour sur le dos de Crânecrusheur.

Le dragonnier ne cilla pas. Il caressa l'encolure du dragon, et remua son bâton.

Il sauta dans le vide, droit vers la mer, et le dragon s'enfuit à tire-d'aile, bien vite suivit par les dragons qui se battaient sur la place du village.

"Krokmou, plonge !"

Le furie nocturne se laissa tomber à la suite du mystérieux dragonnier. L'humain tombait moins vite que lui, mais Harold savait qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'arrêter. Le cavalier de Beurk et son dragon se rapprochèrent encore de leur cible. Un dernier coup d'aile et ils l'aurait... Le dragonnier se retourna vers eux, et Harold distingua des yeux noisettes sous un masque blanc.

Mais un son balistique les fit ciller. Harold se tourna et découvrit une forme blanche qui fondait vers eux. Le dragon.

"Vite Krokmou !"

Plus qu'une fraction de secondes avant que les deux amis ne percutent l'eau en même temps que le dragonnier.

Mais une boule incandescente violette les fit redresser leur cap. Elle enveloppa le dragonnier au moment où le dragon blanc et lui se percutaient. Ils disparurent juste avant de toucher l'eau.

Harold et Krokmou redressèrent leur vol jusqu'à revenir vers les autres, une centaine de mètres plus haut. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, cherchant où avait put disparaître le dragonnier et sa monture.

"Préparez-vous tous. On part sur la rive. Nous aurons plus de chance de le trouver là-bas, il doit être cacher plus loin de Beurk" décida Harold alors que la pluie recommençait.

"Tu as vu ? Les dragons sur la place, c'était une diversion !" lança Astrid . "Ce dragonnier a trouvé un moyen de contrôler ces dragons, et c'est malsain. Ils avaient l'air maltraités, tu as vu leurs cicatrices ?"

"Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on découvre qui est ce type, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts."

"Regardez !"

Kranedur indiquait un point dans le ciel. Un point blanc qui s'éloignait.

"C'est lui !"

Rustik et Krochefer, suivis de Astrid et Tempête, Kognedur, Kranedur et Prout et Pète, Varek et Bouledogre, Dagur et Ombre-Tueur, et enfin Krokmou et Harold s'élancèrent à leur poursuite.

Le point avait beaucoup d'avance, mais Krokmou était le plus rapide des dragons de Beurk. Il redoubla de vitesse, dépassant les autres, et s'élança derrière le dragon blanc.

"Arrête-toi !" hurlait Harold. "Stop !"

Mais le dragonnier et son dragon poursuivaient leur course effrénée sous la pluie. Il n'y avait plus qu'une trentaine de mètres entre Harold et le voleur. Mais avec la pluie battante, impossible de distinguer la forme du dragon.

"Tu peux encore te rapprocher, mon grand ?"

Krokmou grogna, répondant par l'affirmative. Il fit battre ses ailes encore plus vite, et, bientôt, fut à la même hauteur que le dragonnier.

Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le dragon était presque la copie de Krokmou. Blanc, yeux bleus, sans les grandes écailles sur la tête et le dos, il avait pourtant la même tête, la même forme élancée, et les mêmes ailes deux fois plus larges que son corps.

"Il n'est pas le seul..." bredouilla Harold sous la pluie.

Le dragon blanc pila et fit face à Krokmou, qui, fasciné, ouvrait de grands yeux ahuris.

"Qui es-tu..." marmonna Harold en étudiant le dragonnier à travers ses yeux plissés.

Il portait un haut de fourrure blanche, avec un pantalon de même couleur en peau de daim. Ses hautes bottes de fourrure étaient posées de manière à ne pas blesser le dragon blanc, qui ne portait pas de selle. Le masque blanc du dragonnier était recouvert d'un crâne de peinture noir, à moitié effacé par la pluie. Il avait aussi une longue cape blanche, qui semblait de la même matière que les ailes de sa monture. Mais le plus étonnants était les yeux du dragon et de son cavalier. Le reptile avait des yeux bleus profond, tandis que ceux du cavalier, surmontés de long cils recourbés, étaient noisettes. Deux couleurs différentes, et pourtant les deux regards trahissaient les mêmes émotions : une peur panique, et une grande douceur.

Le bâton du dragonnier s'abaissa dans un mouvement vain. Ils avaient été rattrapés.

"Qui es tu ?" reprit Harold, plus, fort, alors que les dragonniers approchaient.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et le dragonnier n'eut même pas de réaction. C'est le dragon blanc qui bougea. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, et replongea vers la mer. Il tira une boule de feu violette, et disparut avec son cavalier à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les reviews,**

 **bonne journée !**

 _Mel_


	8. Aucune piste

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Désolée de le poster si longtemps après le dernier, mais j'ai été très prise par mes études !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si il est un peu court**

* * *

Harold resta sans bouger, alors que les autres le rejoignait enfin. Kognedur et Kranedur semblaient survoltés.

"Je veux le même ! C'est un dragon qui disparaît ! Tu as vu ça !" hurlait la première.

"Ouais, sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est un peu plus stylé que un dragon à deux têtes, les gars" continua le second en se penchant vers Prout et Pète.

"Harold, c'était quoi ?" s'enquit Astrid en s'approchant avec Tempête. "C'est qui ce type ?"

Le fils du chef resta silencieux, et il caressa l'encolure de Krokmou. Le furie plongea vers Beurk alors que son dragonnier activait le mécanisme. Astrid soupira bruyamment, et Tempête s'élança à la suite du dragon noir.

"Harold ! Attends !" hurla Varek à son tour, alors que Bouledogre commençait à suivre Krokmou.

Les dragonniers suivirent leur chef sous la pluie, et disparurent dans la Grande Salle.

Stoik et Gueulfor y étaient déjà.

"Alors, fils ?" s'enquit le chef. "Vous l'avez eut ?"

Harold ne répondit pas, et il sortit l'œil de Dragon de la sacoche de Krokmou. Il le posa sur la table, face au mur.

"Une lumière vive cette fois, mon grand" demanda le brun.

Krokmou s'éxecuta de bon cœur. Et le même schéma de carte s'afficha sur la pierre. Harold l'étudia jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

"Allez chercher vos dragons. Varek, essaye toutes les lentilles qu'on a déjà" fit-il, bras croisés.

Le jeune homme sortit toutes les lentilles de son sac, et les passa dans l'œil de dragon, une par une. Tempête, Krochefer, Bouledogre, Prout et Pète... Tous les dragons émirent une flamme pour allumer leurs lentilles. Astrid fit même venir un terreur terrible, un ébouillantueur et un murmure mortel pour allumer l'œil de Dragon. Mais Harold ne semblait pas satisfait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherche, au juste ?" s'enquit-elle auprès de Harold.

"Quelque chose" répondit celui-ci sur un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tempête s'approcha de Krokmou pour jouer, mais le furie se hérissa et montra les dents. Il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle, laissant la dragonne déçue.

"Fils, qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-haut" demanda Stoik.

Harold ne répondit pas, et il sortit de la salle à la suite de son dragon. Ils rejoignirent leur hutte, et Harold prit une décision.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Je vous laisse donner votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews !**

 **Bonne journée à vous,**

 _Mel_


	9. PETITE PARANTHÈSE

Bien le bonsoir jeunes gens !

Alors oui, je sais, j'ai été pas mal absente sur le site. Mais le voici, me voilà, j'ai une requète à vous adresser.

J'aimerais lancer un livre, un livre où nous serions libres. Libres de parler de nos complexes, de ce que nous détestons sur notre corps où dans nos vies, de ce que nous retirons de ces petites situations, des petites choses qui nous tracassent et dont nous n'osons pas forcément beaucoup parler. Et pour se faire, j'ai besoin de vous, mesdames et messieurs.

Pour lancer ce livre, il me faut des témoignages. Des sortes de minis interviews, et ils n'y a que VOUS qui pouvez me les fournir. Je mettrais peut-être en place une adresse e-mail pour recueillir les témoignages des gens motivés.

Vos témoignages pourront être anonymes, bien entendu, mais il me faudrait votre sexe et âge, afin d'avoir une idée de la personne à laquelle je m'adresse. Je vous répondrai, bien sûr, et je publierais ces témoignages sur une nouvelle histoire (sur Wattpad, avec mon compte Oscar Wolf). J'attends vos retours, et je mettrais l'adresse mail en dessous de ce message quand je saurais si le projet vous tente.

Sur-ce, je m'éclipse ! Bonne journée à vous !! *disparaît dans de la fumée verte en toussant parce que ça pique la gorge*

adresse e-mail :


End file.
